


To Punish Her Brothers

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Linka, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Genderbending, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Brothers, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, humping, internal ejaculation, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Late at night, Linka's older brothers wake her up. It's cold, she's shivering, and she's very angry. She's going to teach them a lesson they'll never forget. So, she lines them up, blindfolds them, binds their hands with twine... and has her way with them. This is a genderbent version of "To Know His Sisters." Dedicated to PretzelSticks.





	To Punish Her Brothers

**Author's Notes:**

This story is a request by, and is thus dedicated to, PretzelSticks. I struggled with a sequel to _To Know His Sisters_ , a story I've been wanting to write for months... and it wasn't until you suggested I write a genderbent version that it all became clear. Thanks!

I am insanely proud of this. It's _hot, hot, hot!_ and really hilarious, too! My headcanon of Linka was greatly inspired by works such as this one: _THAT day of month_ by Rasengan81 (deviantart). And I wanted to do something drastically different from the original story, so why not turn Linka into a hardcore dom?

I threw in references to several of my favorite stories, so if you want to know some really great stories to read, try your best to find them! (Or, you know, just skip to the cheat sheet at the bottom haha.)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

TO PUNISH HER BROTHERS

Crash!

A nose twitched under a warm, snuggly blanket.

_Bang!_

Brows furrowed, hidden in the secret heat of her sleepy haven.

_SHEBANGPOWHISS!_

"What in the heck are my brothers doing at-" She looked over at her Ace Savvy alarm clock and saw it blink back with _12:13_. "- _after midnight!?_ It's too late for this…" She threw her blankets off and immediately her teeth chattered, her nipples going hard. "Geewillikers, Batman, it's colder that Mr. Freeze's socks!" She curled her arms around her frigid chest, grimacing at how sharp her flat chest felt in two particular areas.

And it was all her brothers' fault.

Oh, she'd make them _pay…_

Waking her up in the middle of the night… right when she was in the middle of one of her first sexy dreams… and she had just seduced One-Eyed Jack right out of his pants, too…

She bit her teeth together and growled.

She put on her fluffy bunny slippers and shimmied to her door. She felt sooo cold in just her orange nightshirt and panties. Really, ridiculously cold.

She'd make one of them cuddle with her, for sure, right after she finished teaching them a lesson~

Her grin was dripping with evil as she lifted up an old comic and rolled it up _hard_ and _tight_ and smacked it against her door.

" _Mmmm~_ _perfect!_ "

* * *

The five oldest Loud boys were in Loki and Loni's room, horse-playing, goofing off, and just doing stupid stuff in the gosh-early hours of twilight. It was a wonder that dad hadn't come up there with a belt yet… but you know what they say, right? You only live once, yolo and all that jazz.

Lynn was the only one standing on the floor, looking at his brothers with a smirking grin. Oh, he could feel the adrenaline in his veins, pumping like crazy, and he prepared to take off at a run to tackle Lane and Luke on Loni's bed…

Lane was pinned under his brother, his fist hidden in the depths of his older bro's stomach and his teeth grinding on the bone in his hands…

Luke had his knee on his younger bro's family jewels, trying to make him a girl, and his thumbs in the poor guy's eyes…

Meanwhile, Loki held Loni back with a hand to the boy's forehead…

Loni was whining and flinging his fists out, too short to reach his brother and not smart enough to get rid of the hand pushing against his forehead…

Thus, was the scene of five affectionate brothers when suddenly the door flung open…

The five stopped and gasped as darkness slithered into the room like the Reaper's whispery trail.

The only warning they had was the sight of two smiling, fluffy white bunny slippers, before they heard a low growl and a loud smack.

Lynn gulped deeply. He was the first… the closest to the door… His eyes darted everywhere in the matter of five milliseconds, but it was no use…

There would be no escape for any of them.

The little girl stepped lightly into the room, her dainty fingers curling around the comic so tightly it crunched and cracked; the sound sent shivers down the boys' backs…

Her other hand gripped the door handle and shut it softly.

When she turned around, she lifted her head up. Her snowy bangs fell lazily across her forehead, her hair in a braid she'd done for sleeping (an article she'd read had said braids were good to keep hair healthy while sleeping, or something like that), and her nightie wrinkled with one strap hanging limply down her arm; the other barely catching on the edge of her shoulder.

Lynn blinked his eyes and failed to fight back a blush when he saw that she'd accidentally tucked part of her nightie into her panties in her sleep (she was a mover~) and he had a spectacular view of her alabaster thigh, her long leg, and her white cotton panties with little pink bows stitched along the waistline.

He didn't know it was possible to become aroused while simultaneously a-fearing for his life!

His brothers were enduring similar thoughts.

Linka, however, either didn't notice their flushed faces and bulging boxers or she didn't care. She looked on each of her brothers, seeing their naked chests and varied-colored undies with darkened eyes and angry eyebrows.

" _Why did you wake me up?_ "

The chilly words slithered across Lynn's cheek, slipping into his ear, and delving into his mind like an aphrodisiac… and a death knell. He must be a masochist.

He nearly tripped on himself as he stepped backward, his eyes darting toward the window. "I-I-I… we were just playing! Right guys?"

They offered no support, paralyzed in fear and lust. They were _all_ masochists, apparently.

Linka stepped toward Lynn, baring the rolled comic above her head, her nightie hanging loosely on her body. " _I woke up shivering because of you._ "

Lynn gulped. He'd probably survive a drop from a second story window, right? Potential death is worth the risk, right!?

He gulped again as he felt his legs refuse to run to the window… another thought niggling its way into his mind. He… h-he could just let her punish him, _right?_ Just man up and take your lumps and all that… at the hands of your prepubescent sister… which you may have frequent wet dreams of… and maybe masturbate to pictures of when Lars is asleep…

Sometimes when they're at the table and eating breakfast, as his brothers are tearing into each other with awful jokes and teases and jeers… he'd strain his eyes to look down at her skirt… cause _sometimes_ she'd laugh at Loki's perfect sarcastic comebacks to Lane's gosh-awful jokes, and her bouncy giggles would cause her shirt to ride up… and _sometimes_ he'd get to see what color of panties she was wearing.

She was wearing red yesterday. His favorite color.

His legs turned to jelly as she came within two feet of him. He opened his mouth and could only squeak.

Linka pushed the end of her assault weapon against his quivering chest, her clouded mind of anger unable to process the signs of lust and arousal radiating off her older brother. " _I should beat you over the head, Lynn_."

He shivered noticeably, a chill running down to his very toes. What's worse… it wasn't of fear that time. Well, partially… but the rest was one-hundred percent pure lust that curled his feet against the carpet and sprung his member proudly up against his red boxers. He was about to die at his sister's hands and all his hazy mind could fathom was how big his orgasm would be upon the moment she'd put her scrawny hands around his neck and wring him out to dry~

She pulled the comic away from him and slapped it against her palm, smirking deliciously when her brothers quaked like ants beneath her feet.

"But I'm a good little sister…"

Lynn felt a twinge in his heart. A good twinge. _A really, really good twinge!_

"…so, for your punishment, you all shall make me warm."

Linka turned back to Lynn and watched him shrink away in fear. That was when she finally noticed… as her eyes watched his sweat roll down his sexy chest, hairless and developing with lots of athletic muscles… eventually, she couldn't stop herself from watching a bead run down to his boxers and her eyes widened at the bulge she found there.

Her gaze was unshakeable. His red cotton prison was actually _throbbing!_ She could even make out the ridge of his crowned head poking through the fabric. They were nearly the same height… their sexes were roughly at equal altitudes… and there was literally only two thin layers of sad cotton keeping that beast away from her suddenly-moist girlhood.

She licked her lips as she finally looked back at her brother's eyes. He was scared, for sure, but she detected something else there. The same look Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack gave her in her dreams during one of their threesome trysts. So dark, so heady, so hazy and clouded…

He'd do anything she asked of him, she bet.

She grinned, feeling a surge of something wonderful race down her chest and stomach and groin and settle deep in her tight opening _down there~_

She walked over to Loki's dresser and opened it without permission. She rustled through his undies, casually picking up a silky camisole that was, strangely enough, in her own size… Without looking at them, she sat her comic on the drawer and let her fingers trail down her sides.

She couldn't see them but she could _feel_ their eyes on her body.

Her fingers found the bottom of her nightie, resting just a couple inches below her panties… though apparently one side had caught in her undies, oops…

Lynn, and his brothers, were speechless, panting hounds… sitting on their haunches, their tongues lolling out breathlessly… as they watched Linka pull her orange shirt past her panties. The fluttery fabric slithered past the dimples in her lower back, revealed the ridge of her spine, the porcelain length of her back, twisting and turning as she wiggled out of the shirt…

Her shirt popped over her braid, the silky ornament falling to her back, bouncing against her unblemished body.

The boys' eyes watched that nightie fall to the ground… they watched as Linka twisted just enough so that they could see one of her pink nipples… and then she was lifting the see-through camisole over her head, letting it shimmer down her body like moonlit rays.

She was dripping sex to her brothers' eyes; their wolfish faces grazing her bare legs, her tight panties, her veiled back… and when she finally turned around, holding five pairs of black fabric in her palm, their eyes practically burnt in intensity as they took in her chest beneath silk.

Lynn tugged on his boxers and immediately his scent reached him. He was hot and heavy. Geez, all she did was threaten him with a comic-beating and change her nightie in front of them… it's not like it was even anything overly sexual, right…? Ha, ha, ha…

But he could see the outline of her vagina in her tight panties… he could see her long, slender neck… he could see her pink lips opening and closing with each breath she took… he could see her dark eyes, furiously teasing him to no end… even her ten little toes, pressing into the carpet, spreading the fibers apart, smooshing them, molding against them, filling in the spaces with her soft curvy feet~

Y-yeah, nothing sexual going on at all…

Linka stepped into the middle of the room and pointed at the floor. "Sit."

The boys blinked in confusion for a few seconds… until Luke got off his brother and promptly sat in the middle of the room.

The others followed, lining up from oldest to youngest, facing their younger sister like criminals before a firing squad.

Linka walked to the end and took in the sight of Lynn. She saw him gulp when she dropped a blindfold onto his lap. "Put this on."

Lynn choked on his spit, but obeyed his mistress without question.

She dropped one on Lane, then Luke, and Loni… Finally, she stood before Loki.

He was the only brother able to intimidate her. It was like a battle of the mind. Some days, like when she was on her period, she'd have the definite advantage. And then on other days, she'd have to surrender to him, like when the parents were gone and the house was falling into chaos. But, tonight?

Linka squatted before her oldest brother, looking him right in the eyes, and she grinned. "Tonight, you're mine."

Loki made an embarrassing sound similar to a whine… not that he'd ever admit that's what he thought it was… as Linka wrapped that fabric around his head and knotted it tightly.

Linka purred as she finished, pleased that he let her do as she willed without putting up a fight. She patted his knee affectionately. "Good boy."

She stood up and surveyed her five brothers… all blindfolded… all nearly naked in the middle of the bedroom. But something was missing. Something wasn't quite… _right_.

So… she went to Loni's desk and pulled open a drawer, and what should she find in there but some... _rat poison?_ ... and rainbow-colored twine! _Loni, dear, innocent Loni, I could kiss you right now. Mmmm, maybe I will~_

She pulled the string out along with some scissors and she stepped behind Lynn. She picked his hands up, smiling as he jumped. "You trust me, right, Lynn? You want to make your little sister happy, especially after waking her up and making her cold?"

He nodded, letting her pull his hands behind his back and tie them tightly.

Linka's giggle as she snipped the twine with scissors was mind-tingling and only made his lust skyrocket harder.

She moved on to Lane. "Put your hands behind your back, dirtbag. You have to pay for your crimes." She could see his face twitching into a grin.

"Ok, officer… d-do you, uh…"

She was tying his wrists together tightly. "Do I what?"

He gulped, feeling his body shake and sweat. "D-do you need to… t-to pat me down?"

Linka's laugh trickled down his spine. "Oh, I don't think so. I can clearly see you're not hiding anything dangerous." She snipped the twine.

Lane chuckled, feeling light headed and _oh my gosh, what is wrong with me, this is my sister!?_ "A-are you sure…? W-what if I'm hiding a gun in my… m-my boxers?"

His brothers gasped because _wow_ that is totes a messed up, sick in the head, disgusting, _lewd, hot, sexy taunt to give your little sister as she's tying you up and hopefully rapes you~_

Linka leaned over him, feeling his shoulders hitch as she raked her chest against one. "Hmm, nope." She was looking right at that huge, throbbing bulge in his boxers with hungry eyes. "I don't see anything worth patting down in there."

Lynn gasped in laughter, "Ha!"

But his chuckled turned into a moan of pain and pleasure when he suddenly felt five nails dig into his vulnerable neck. Then, he felt warm air puff against his ear, and wet syllables fill his numbed mind like a drug.

" _Do you think yours could please me better than Lane's?_ "

Oh gosh… did she really just-?

And then, her presence was gone, and he was left cold and bothered. Sigh.

Next was Luke, and Linka wasted no time in grabbing his coarse hands. The roughness of his fingers, calloused from years of playing stringed instruments, was an… _interesting_ texture. She felt herself growing mushy and sensitive and she growled because of it.

Her brother, Luke, squeaked when her clawed hands dug needlessly into his wrists as she knotted the twine in place.

She didn't know why she felt the need to be rougher with Luke. Maybe because he was the most sensitive… the most vulnerable… the most expressive of her brothers. She'd rip open his chest and bare his beating heart to the open air and sink her teeth into the red organ…

Ok! It was time to move on before she did something even _she_ would regret!

She moved behind Loni and was mildly surprised to see his hands already held behind his back. She smiled and laid a hand on his naked forearm. He always wore those long sleeves. It was nice to see him a little less clothed from time to time. Her eyes gazed at his back, up and down, taking in his perfectly smooth skin. No hair, no blemish, no imperfection of any kind. She could oil her hands up with lotion and slide across it in endless circuits~

She wouldn't tell any of her other brothers this, but she didn't make Loni's binds tight. They were still loose. Her brother could easily slip his wrists out of them actually… but she had a feeling the thought wouldn't cross his mind. He wasn't the smartest, but he was the sweetest.

And that counts for something in Linka's book… even when you've made her furious enough to punish you in a probably-sexual way.

She leaned back and made sure none of her brothers were peeking from their blindfolds. Satisfied it'd be their dirty little secret, Linka put her hands on Loni's back. She felt him shiver beneath her and the sensation rocked into her own little quiver. Then, she let her hot breath warm his spine before her lips found their home upon his sculpted body. They ghosted across the smooth surface; and then pressed more firmly, pushing against his firm back with insistence.

After a few seconds, she pulled back… and when she left her big brother she felt a tug in her heart to go back to him.

And she would. She'd _definitely_ return to him, embrace him, and love on him. After he was punished, of course~

Finally, she was sitting behind Loki, and his hands were already behind his back, too. He was such a good boy, her big brother, Loki~

She leant into him, letting his hands accidentally graze her legs as she tied them up. "You like this, don't you?"

He didn't need to speak. That cute red blush creeping down his neck and shoulders spoke volumes to Linka.

" _You like your little sister tying you up._ "

She finished with his hands, but not him. She put her hands on his hips. He was shivering and audibly gulping and sweating; so flushed and sexy…

" _You want me to have my way with you._ "

He shifted on the ground, and Linka grinned as she laid her head against his back.

In the back of her mind, she probably acknowledged that her other four brothers were practically exploding, tearing apart at the seams, impatient and hot and bothered and _good Lord, when did their sister turn into this smokin' seductress!?_

Her hands drifted, having a mind of their own. She heard his breath hitch when she ghosted over that little 'Y' thingy put in all boy's undies. Maybe it was because her nails had scraped something _hot_ and _sinfully rigid_ beneath the surface?

Linka let her tongue out to wet his spine before blowing hot air along it. Loki quaked against her, and she felt him instinctually try to break loose of his binds. She laid her hand along his lap again, letting her nails dig into his boxers… press dangerously against his boyhood… and she growled.

His struggling stopped immediately.

Linka giggled, letting her claws retract and laying her palm flat against his twitching bulge. " _Say you want me, Loki._ "

His breath hitched. "I…"

" _Say it,_ " she commanded.

"I-I…" He lost his breath when her nails pressed into his stomach and glided along his ridge of muscles. "I want you, ok!?"

Linka smiled against his warm skin, and pressed a kiss there before pulling away. "Good boy~"

She stood up and returned the twine and scissors. Soon, she was in front of them and she smiled. Now? Now, the scene was perfect~

But who should she have her way with first?

She turned toward the fourth wall, her sheer camisole hanging dangerously over both shoulders, and blew a kiss. " _They don't call me the Lynn torturer for nothing~_ " She turned back with a giggle and stepped toward Lynn.

Might as well go from youngest to oldest, right?

"Hi, Lynn."

The boy squirmed in place. "H-hi, Linka."

Linka smirked. "You will address me as 'Mistress,' boy."

She saw him squirm some more, his bulge twitching even harder. She stepped lightly over to the dresser and picked up the forgotten comic and crept back over to her struggling brother.

She squatted in front of him, pressing a single nail against his chest. "I'm waiting."

He stilled instantly. His mouth flopped open but nothing came out.

Her grin was pure evil as she rolled the comic up and lifted it into the air. His ears were following the sounds intently, she noticed. "I'm going to give you till the count of three."

"T-to do what, Linka?"

"One."

He shrunk back. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Two…"

He was trembling now as silence filled the room. He could hear even the sad, lonely song of a cricket just outside the house. He heard silent feet move.

And then warm air puffed into his ear… " _Three~_ "

He felt it before he heard it; the comic stung against his naked back, causing the boy to yelp.

And then he felt vertigo as he was toppled forward, pushed into the carpet face-first. He felt a warm body straddle the back of his thighs, and then the silky heat of something wet and wicked racing across the red mark on his back.

Linka thrilled at her brother's groan as her tongue lapped at the angry red mark. She finished up with a gentle kiss. "I'm your mistress now, Lynn."

He tried squirming but gave it up soon. His sister felt _really_ good sitting on top of him. "Y-y-yes, Lin- uh, mistress."

Linka bent forward, just enough so her silky nightie was rubbing against his back, and she attached her teeth to his neck. She gave the boy light nips to his skin as she moved her nipples against him. Her brother was panting and starting to squirm under her. Like a worm. A delicious worm. And she was a raven, toying with his sanity.

She ran her fingers up and down his sides; letting them catch his boxers occasionally and snap them against his waist line. She shimmied down his body, letting her tongue trace the outline of his spine, filling his creamy back with the color of his flush and the marks of her teeth.

When she reached his boxers, she nuzzled against them with her lips. Then, she grabbed them with her teeth and shook them in her jaws.

"Lin-m-mistress…?" he spoke breathlessly. His heart was heavy and racing tiredly against the ground, his neck starting to strain and his lungs working lazily as they were squished beneath him and Linka.

She let the elastic go with a _snap_ to his skin and she finished moving down until she was sitting on his calf muscles. She looked at the wet trail she made on his back and neck. All those little bite marks were hers; marking him, claiming him as her property. Her chest filled with pride and longing.

Yeah, they both waited long enough. He was hard as a diamond by now, and she was ready the moment she woke from her awesome dream.

Lynn was confused when he felt her weight leave his legs, and he accidentally whined at the loss of her heat. But all that changed when he felt her hand grip his side and roll him onto his back.

And then her fingers were at his boxers… and pulling them down… and he was springing into the air…

And the breath literal stole away from his body when he felt her dainty hand wrap around him and squeeze. " _Ahhh…_ "

Linka was sitting on his thighs again, and giving him a few strokes. He could feel the shimmery material grazing his naked groin.

The big elephant in the room was why the heck did Loki have Victoria's Secret-grade lingerie in their sister's size at the bottom of his underwear drawer… but no one honestly cared. And Lynn was actually thankful because that was doing some wonderful things to his body~

" _Do you like this, Lynn? Do you like it when your arms are useless and I... I give you... a helping hand?_ "

He moaned when she squeezed him again, before stroking him harder and deeper.

"Y-yeah."

He felt warm air blowing on his tip and his back arched into her, trying to get some relief for the pressure building in his loins.

" _Do you want me to put you in my mouth and suck you off?_ "

Oh. Gosh. _YES!_

"P-p-please, mistress!"

Then, color exploded behind his eyelids when wet heat enveloped his member, sucking him in. Her tongue lashed against him, prodding his slit and tasting him at the source. He felt her hands press down on his sensitive stomach, her nails scraping lightly against his skin, as she began bobbing up and down.

" _Ahhh, ah-ahhhh…!_ " He was close. Gosh, he was _sooo_ close it practically burnt his body in pain.

But then, she pulled away with a wet _pop_ , letting his penis flop against his stomach.

"L-Linka?" _Please, don't stop now. Please, I'll do anything!_

But that was the wrong thing to say.

Linka growled as she stood up.

And then Lynn whined when he felt her toes push hard against his boyhood, smooshing it against his belly.

" _What did I tell you to call me?_ " she asked dangerously.

He croaked when she slid her foot along his full length, and then travelled back down to his balls where she applied a little bit of pressure.

"B-b-be careful…!" he whined, only to moan when she slid her foot up and down his length once against. Her toes were getting slick with his precum and sliding easier now. It was starting to hurt less and feel good more. _Lots more!_

" _Answer the question._ " She pressed down harder on his penis, and his legs twitched in pain.

"M-mistress?"

She smiled and relented. "Correct." And then she walked behind Lane. "But you've been a very naughty boy. So, now you'll have to wait until I finish with Lane until you can get any relief."

" _What!? But, Linka-_ "

She growled. "And now you have to wait until I finish with Lane _and_ Luke. Keep it up and you'll be the only one not getting any tonight!"

He shut his mouth and slammed his head against the floor. He had hoped he'd fall unconscious but it looked like he'd just have to endure the torture like a man.

Gosh, why did Linka have to be so _hot!?_

Linka could see Lane shivering as she knelt behind him. Maybe he was cold? (He was likely afraid, but why not fantasize, you know?) "Are you cold, Lane?"

He gasped, not knowing she was that close to him already. "Y-yes, mistress."

Linka hummed and leant against him, letting her silk-covered nipples graze his bare back. She wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I'm cold, too. Why don't we warm each other up?"

He sucked in a breath of air when he felt her hand drift to the bulge in his boxers and gently rub him through the fabric. "A-anything my mistress wants."

Her tongue grazed his ear right before her teeth caught the lobe and nibbled on it like a kitten. " _Anything?_ "

He couldn't breathe. She was gripping him fully through the boxers, kissing and practically eating his earlobe, and whispering sinful things into his brain. He'd do whatever she wanted. " _Y-yes, mistress._ "

" _It's a shame you're not a girl..._ " She heard his breath hitch as she squeezed him particularly tightly. "... _cause I hear wii remotes make for wonderful dildos and I'd love to put one in you specifically~_ " Wink.

Lane was speechless to that... but you gotta admit... it sounds kinky _and_ hot.

She slid around his body until she was sitting in his lap and she put her hands on his neck. " _So, d_ _o you want to please me?_ "

She felt him nod stiffly, his head shaky and flushed. She eased the silken veil over her torso, bunching it around her neck. " _Then, kiss me._ "

He practically jumped when he felt her skin push against his lips. Only it wasn't her mouth. It was something small and hard and pointy…

Linka threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him tighter against her nipple. He responded by opening his mouth and grazing his tongue around her rosy peak. She moaned, arching her back into her brother's sinful mouth.

She could feel his rigid member poking her butt and she decided to slide along it.

He groaned deeply, the sounds vibrating against her hardening nipple.

She whimpered above him and threw a hand to his knee as she arched her stomach against his muscular chest. She's was gyrating her hips along him; her girlhood meeting his boyhood in a slick race to orgasm, separated only by cotton. _Wet, heavy, soaked-through cotton~_

The smell of sex was driving her on, getting rougher, practically pounding against him. His cries in her ears were soothing and hot and calming and enflaming her senses. She needed more… and now, _please and thank you!_

But it was all for naught. She felt him jerk rapidly against her panties and then _heat_ exploded; leaking into her undies. It felt amazing and delicious and Lane's breathless cries _nearly_ threw her into her own orgasm…

And then Lane went limp, falling to the ground with a _thunk_ and a goofy smile. And Linka could only sigh. Her brothers were weak, wimpy masochists. She shouldn't have expected any of them to last long.

Fortunately, she had _five_ and plenty of time to get herself off a couple times~

Luke was already trembling before he felt a warm hand pat his head.

"Sweet, sensitive Luke…"

Oh no, that didn't bode well for him.

He felt lips mold against his neck…

" _I just want to gobble you up~_ "

And he squeaked out in pain when she promptly bit him right on the vein in his neck.

Linka slowly wrapped her legs and arms around him, trapping his stiff body against her as she kept her teeth in place and tasted his burning skin with her tongue. " _Mmmm,_ " she moaned against his skin.

Over by himself, Lynn was panting. Geez, it sounded like Linka ripped off Luke's balls or something with that sound he just made… and Lynn could only pout stronger. He bet even if she was feeding his sack into a paper shredder, the stimulus would help him get off, and to his thirteen-year-old teenage boy mind that was the _only_ thing that mattered at the moment. Ugh!

Linka eventually relented, lapping at the angry purple bruise that was already beginning to form on his vulnerable neck. " _Perfect~_ "

Luke was panting beneath her as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his shoulders. He could smell her dank sex, musky and sweet; could feel her slowly dripping onto his chin… and he could only gulp.

Linka lifted a knee and pushed it onto her brother's chest, shivering when he groaned under her bony weight. _Mmmm, so sexy~_ She slipped her panties down to her ankle floating in the air, and then she put her core right on his face.

He gasped, the shock of her juicy sex suddenly sliding across his mouth paralyzing him for a second. And then, he groaned as Linka stretched across his stomach and pushed his boxers down to his knees.

Linka moved her hips side to side, trying to get some rhythm going as her brother slowly returned to his senses. "Luke, use your tongue."

He tried speaking but it couldn't be heard through the silky wetness of her burning vagina; the vibrations only made Linka cry out. And then, he poked his tongue out, prodding her entrance, and she shook above him.

" _Sing to me, Luke~_ "

Linka fell limp, her head lolling in his lap, as he raked her with his tongue and sucked on her with his lips. And when he began humming in beat with his sinful ministrations, Linka dug her nails into his thighs to keep from falling off the edge of the world. " _Ah, ahh, ahhh~_ "

_Ohhhh,_ she was so close. " _Harder, Luke… nnngh, haarrrrderrrr~_ "

She felt his tongue slip up to her hidden little nub beneath her hooded sanctuary, and when he raked it with his teeth she nearly screamed out in sweet ecstasy…! She was feeling something, something wonderful, pooling deep in herself and it was threatening to spill out. It was gonna spill out everywhere~!

She clenched her eyes as it began washing over her, her whole body shaking and trembling. Her nails scratched his legs as his tongue and teeth grazed her clit over and over, and _over and over~!_

Luke's member was throbbing violently as her screams filled his ears. And Linka finally opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed and sweaty, and she wiped her bangs from her forehead and gripped him tightly. She was _almost_ there… and she kinda wanted Luke to be there, too, when she made it.

Luke cried out against her lips when her sexy mouth engulfed him. Her tongue and heat and slick muscles surrounding him and suckling him like the Atlantic ocean on the Florida peninsula… er, penis-ula or… _Nnngh, God, just l-leave the terrible puns t-t-to La-a-a-nnne~!_

Linka bobbed up and down on him, one hand still holding onto his thigh for safety and the other stroking his balls. Her hips were gyrating, vibrating, quivering in heat and need as Luke's tongue continued dominating her sex; and her tongue and lips were trying their very best to suck him dry.

And then, he swelled inside her mouth and Linka found she couldn't pull back; he filled her so tightly, a perfect fit~ And that deep pool of sex inside her belly finally broke over the dam and came rushing out…

She felt him spurt inside her mouth the same second Luke felt her juices began running down his tongue in waves. And both gulped and suckled hungrily, their backs arching and hips thrusting against their partner's face.

When Luke finally ceased cumming in her mouth, his member deflated just enough so Linka could pop him out of her mouth. Semen was still leaking and dripping down his penis, so Linka hurriedly swallowed the load in her mouth and began cleaning him with her tongue. Luke was cleaning her with his tongue, too. He's such a good brother, her big bro, Luke~

When she was finished servicing his boyhood, she rolled off of him and let her tired hips rest on the ground for a few seconds. Her lungs were sucking in dry air hungrily, her body sweaty and flushed. But, good Lord, did she feel _sooo_ good!

And that was just orgasm number one! _Mmmm, can't wait for the next one, or two, or three~_

She picked herself up on her elbows and looked over at Luke. The poor boy was laying back and breathing harshly, gasping and whimpering. Her nails might have brought some blood on his thighs, and that bruise she made on his neck was angry and welted. And she _loved_ it~

He was marked now. Hers. His name was Luke Loud, and he was the property of his dirty little sister~

_Mmmm,_ she loved the sound of that. She should totally buy one of those cat collars with a heart pendent that read something similar. She even bet Luke would look pretty sexy as a cat-boy, chasing her around all day and trying to mate her~

Linka looked at the fourth wall and winked sexily, her sheer camisole slipped down to her waist and her pink nipples proudly bared to the audience's viewing pleasure. She licked her lips. "So, guys and gals, should I give Lynn his turn now…?"

She turned toward the squirming boy on the ground and she smirked. "Yeah… I think I _will~_ "

Lynn froze when his ears twitched. Linka was crawling toward him! Oh my God, oh God, oh God, she was nearly upon him!

He was on his back, crushing his hands under his spine, with his tongue lolling out and his mouth panting like an excited puppy.

It was an adorable sight, really, but it didn't move Linka to pity.

He froze when he heard that dread sound of a comic being rolled up, her bony knuckles crunching it as she gripped it tightly. He whimpered sadly, staying very, very still…

Her sexy voice dripped onto him from someplace above, " _Are you ready to be a good boy, Lynn?_ "

He nodded his head feverishly.

She straddled him, her bare sex raking across his still-naked and leaking penis.

Oh, gosh, he was arching his hips into her, thrusting his member into her curves, sliding across her wet core with lewd sounds.

" _Mmmm, I think you are ready~_ "

Linka thrusted slow and deep, smooshing him from his balls to the very tip…

Lynn held his breath when he felt his tip catch on her opening, and then Linka was angling herself up and he slipped inside just a little, tiny, teeny bit…!

" _L-L-Linka!_ " he cried out, accidentally thrusting himself inside her just another inch.

And Linka promptly growled and swung the comic down hard onto his chest.

Lynn yelped and tried squirming away, but it was no use.

Linka slipped her sex off him and came at him!

She sat the comic aside and inched a hand around his neck and held him down to the floor.

Lynn could still breathe, but it was really uncomfortable, and the poor guy's heart was rocketing away from his chest.

Her voice spoke low and dangerously into his ear.

" _What did I tell you to call me, Lynn?_ "

He coughed when her hand gripped just a little tighter around his neck.

"Uh, m-m-mistress…?"

Linka brought her lips down to his jaw and pressed against his skin firmly. " _So, why do you keep disobeying me? Are you trying to make your mistress angry?_ "

He whimpered when she opened her mouth and grazed her teeth along his jawline. His body was sore and aching, and gosh, his member was _so_ hard it was starting to hurt! He tried thrusting up for relief, but his penis found nothing but air.

He whined like a puppy, and Linka finally relented, dropping his head to the floor and getting off his chest. She raked a nail down the center of his body, from the hollow of his throat to the tip of his boyhood. There, she gripped it and gave him a not-so-good squeeze.

" _I'll give you one-_ " She twisted her hand around his rod, pulling the skin harshly. " _-more-_ " She tugged on it sharply as she pulled her hand off. " _-chance to please me. And you'd better not mess it up, boy..._ "

He gasped for air, furrowing his brows as his penis stung. "Y-yes, m-mistress."

Linka smiled as she stood up. " _Good boy. Now, stay here while I see to the others~_ "

Lynn whined and flopped over so his face was stuffed in the carpet. His tears were leaking through the blindfold and he hoped that just maybe… _please God!_ …the rough fibers in the carpet could provide enough satisfaction to bring him to orgasm.

His tears increased to full-on sobs when he discovered that they were, in fact, not enough…

Linka stepped in front of Loni. Now _there_ was a hot guy. Maybe not the smartest, but certainly the sexiest in his own way. Linka threaded her fingers in his blonde hair, and the boy immediately leaned into her touch and began purring. See what she meant? Absolutely adorable~

"Loni?"

He sighed as her fingers played with his ear.

"Yes, mistress?"

Linka knelt down and wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck and turned his face toward her.

" _You're such a good boy, my special Loni~_ "

She leaned in with puckered lips claimed his mouth with her tongue.

They pulled apart with hazy breath and flushed cheeks.

" _And you're a perfect mistress, my little…_ uh…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Linka pecked the corner of his mouth sloppily.

" _It's ok, you're allowed to say your petname for me._ " She twirled his hair in her fingers and trailed kisses along his cheeks. " _I really like it when you call me yours~_ "

Loni smiled warmly, and pecked his sister; accidentally getting her nose instead of the lips he intended. " _My little Linkie~_ "

Linka shuddered. " _Stretch your legs out, Loni. Your Linkie wants to take your undies off._ "

He obeyed without question because he is a _very_ good boy and absolutely obedient, unlike some unnamed brothers with brown hair, freckles, whom may or may not be into sports and are thirteen years old… and are whining about how unfair the universe was to them. Heh.

Linka peeled them down to his ankles; her brother lifting his feet into the air so she could throw them away. She wiggled her own panties off her ankle; though she left the camisole to shimmer and flutter loosely around her frame like a teasing veil.

And then she was crawling up his legs… and sitting in his lap… and wrapping her arms around his neck… and planting her lips right on his.

She pushed against him, arching her back so her nipples scratched against his chest through her nightie. She grinded her core down onto his member, pressing against it; twisting and sliding, up and down, side to side.

Her lips fluttered against his for a second and then she licked his lips with her devious tongue, prodding and begging for entrance. And he let her in; opening his lips just a fraction… and that's all Linka needed as she forced herself inside his mouth to plunder what he had to offer~

Loni was twisting against her, wishing so badly he could put his arms around her. He was gently thrusting against her core, feeling his member curve upward as she grinded against him.

And then they just happened to move in a wonderful way because he slipped inside just a little bit. Linka had no wish to stop now, so she pressed against him and let him push against her. Soon, she was sitting firmly in his lap; her core grasping and tightening around him. Loni was groaning into her mouth, and she was moaning into his.

Linka put her hands on his shoulders, letting her little claws dig in just a bit. And she lifted herself up and let gravity pull her back down. They both grunted when her butt slammed back onto his thighs. His member was throbbing and pulsing with need, spearing straight to her very womb and leaking deep inside her. She was already wet, but that added heat and lubrication was maddeningly erotic~

She picked herself up again and dropped, letting out a little whimpering cry into his mouth. She parted her lips from his and nuzzled into his neck as she started rocking back and forth against him. Their shared lubrication was dripping down her thighs onto his lap, and Linka began sliding up and down him. His swelling member was being jerked to and fro; her walls clutching desperately onto him and then sucking him in as deep as he could.

Her lips settled on the hollow of his neck to keep her screams from filling the house like a symphony. Her brother's panting, breathless cries were in her ear. She was going mad with heat, rocking back and forth; feeling him scrape her walls with his head as he pulled out of her; feeling him tear her body in half as they pushed together to force him deep inside.

They were getting close. Oh so very close. She could feel that intense heat pooling in her nether regions once again, leaking down his member but ever growing… threatening to burst out of her body.

She could feel his member twitching deep inside her, swelling, getting harder to pull out of her vagina…

He grunted deeply in her ear, and thrust all the way in; and Linka wrapped herself fully around him, not letting him go for one single second. They cried out in each other's ears as he released deep inside her, cumming straight into her womb; and her own juices flooded her vagina and leaked down his member and onto his lap.

She held onto him for dear life, feeling him thrust against her strongly with each spurt he made in her core; she'd cry out each time, though from the new splash of hot boy cum inside her body or from his rough thrust into her, she didn't know…

After several long moments, she felt him begin deflating and she pulled herself out of his neck and gripped his face in her hands. There were tears running down his cheeks, and down her own. She flung her lips at his, accidentally pushing him onto the ground. Their shared juices pooled between their bodies as they bore their hearts out in that kiss.

When she pulled back, she giggled. And Loni was chuckling.

And Lynn was sobbing loudly.

Linka growled, but Loni hushed her. " _Why don't you help him? He must be about to die._ "

She grinned and kissed his nose. " _For you, I'd do anything~_ "

She gave him one last kiss before reluctantly pulling herself away from his loving embrace.

Lynn was squirming on the ground and yelped when he felt Linka grab his ankles and drag him across the floor. He _nearly_ said her name, but he shut his mouth so fast he accidentally bit his tongue. And then he was fighting back tears for an entirely different reason. Heh.

She dropped his feet down beside Loki's hips and she straddled his lap. She threw her hands onto Loki's thighs and leaned forward.

Lynn was _almost_ in heaven… Linka's boiling sex was rubbing against his, but… he… just… couldn't… get… inside… for the life of him! Argh! He was thrusting and every jab bounced off her like an arrow to an immoveable stone. Maybe he was actually in hell right now…

Loki on the other hand was already panting, his breath hitching as Linka pried open that strange 'Y' made in all men's underwear. And she fished him through the hole. Incredibly awkward and kinda irritating, but would _you_ tell Linka no right then and risk getting beat over the head with a rolled up comic!?

No. No, you wouldn't. And neither would Loki.

Linka was getting a sadistic enjoyment out of Lynn's frustrated movements… and maybe some sexual pleasure, too. She always had this strange feeling there was someone out there obsessed with a girl version of Lynn and a boy version of Linka having "happy accidents" every day… (Linka turned to the fourth wall, her brother's penis gripped in her hand, and she gave a _very exaggerated_ wink) …so she found it incredibly humorous that it would literally take a happy accident right now for Lynn to knot himself with her~

Oh, she was enjoying herself quite a bit. _Nngh, that's right, Lynn~ Keep prodding everything_ but _my leaking hole, you're such a good brother!_

And Loki was enjoying himself, too. Especially as his domineering sister was leaning forward and popping his swollen tip into her mouth as she was stroking it with her hand.

Linka wet him really good before releasing him with a _pop_ , and promptly pushed her chest against it and began rubbing. Eh, she didn't have anything generous in the way of breasts… and her bosom was basically breastplate armor with how bony it was… but she was willing to bet that Loki didn't care.

After listening to the moans of _four_ brothers as Linka brought them to orgasm (or almost to orgasm), he'd be willing to make love to her over a fire ant colony. You know… as a completely random suggestion that she totes pulled off the top of her head. Wink.

"Loki."

He replied with a groaning, "M-m-mistress?"

She smirked as she rubbed his leaky tip against her collarbone.

"Tell me you want me."

"Nngh!" he panted.

"Tell me you need me, and I'll give you release…"

"L-L-Li- I mean, u-uh, mistress…"

She brought her head down again and licked his strong cord from base to the very tip, swirling her wet muscle all around his head. " _Mmm~_ …yes, Loki?"

"I-I-I _need y-you…_ "

She brought his tip to her waiting tongue and sucked him inside her mouth for just a second before letting him go again. " _…and?_ "

Loki twisted and turned but couldn't break his bonds. And though he couldn't see, he could perfectly imagine her look right at that very moment. With hazy, lidded, darkened eyes, and her saliva trailing from his tip to her tongue barely an inch away… and the transparent camisole he'd gotten slipped down around her waist… his precum smeared across her chin and her chest…

" _God, mistress, I want you! P-pleasssse!_ " he cried out.

Linka smiled before sucking him all the way inside, her lips touching his very base. _That's all I needed to hear~_

She gagged around him, but she managed to bob up and down on him.

Finally, right then the stars must have aligned because she grunted against Loki's member, causing him to moan in reply… for Lynn had finally thrust into her opening and was pounding away at her unprotected womb, battering away at her walls, claiming her body as she was too weak to pull away… and she didn't even want to.

Linka was racing swiftly toward her third orgasm that night; and by her brothers' cries and fevered thrusts into her vagina and mouth, they weren't too far behind.

Lynn was beating her so hard she was bouncing on his lap, and she'd had to put her hand flat on Loki's pelvic mound to keep him from jabbing the back of her throat. But it was worth it. _My good golly gosh, this is sooo worth it!_

She was crying against his member as her walls squeezed Lynn's penis. She was paralyzed and gyrating rapidly, and completely blank of thought but able to process every little sensation from her brothers' veiny ridges to the slick heat of their cum pooling inside her body from two openings…

She fell limp against them. Soon, Lynn's flaccid boyhood slipped out of her, releasing their messy love nectar like a gushing wave. And Loki's was resting against Linka's cheek as she was catching her breath.

She was satisfied. She punished her brothers. Asserted her dominance. And snagged three homeruns out of it.

She stood up on shaky legs and hurriedly gripped Loki's bed to steady herself. Just, wow, she was really sore and achy… but it was the good kind. The kind that makes you want to look at a cartoony sun and start waggling your eyebrows and whistling wolfishly and making lewd hand expressions~

She grabbed her orange nightie and comic and stepped over to the door. She turned around and saw all five of her brothers laying on the ground. Cum was practically everywhere, and each wore stupidly silly grins.

It was heartwarming and totally worth it.

She beamed brighter than the sun. "Thanks for the nightie, Loki!"

And she opened the door and stepped outside, closing it behind her.

Wow… so _that_ is what fresh air smells like. She'd been in there so long… She bet if you opened the door it'd fill the house like a fumigation gas or something. You know… like something two older sisters would _totes_ do because they're too lovesick to think clearly.

Linka turned to the fourth wall, teasingly slowly, and winked before skipping down the dark hallway and slipping into her room.

Oh, and don't worry about her brothers. They'll figure out how to get out of their binds… eventually… but if not, she'd always be there in the morning to punish them all over again~

With a silly grin and a _very warm_ tummy, Linka laid in her bed and snuggled beneath the covers. And she'd never been more warm in her entire life~

Except, you know, that one night in December when she slept in Loni's bed and accidentally raped him because she thought his little boy thing was cold...

* * *

**Cheat Sheet:**

I don't know if I got them all in the right order or not cause this thing is approaching 9k words long and I am entirely too tired to be bothered by something so trifling haha.

The rat poison in Loni's desk was an obvious reference to my _My Only Sunshine_ , which is in my opinion a truly unique take on the yandere genre of literature. You'll certainly not find anything quite like it elsewhere in this fandom.

Linka's tease to Lynn about having useless arms and needing a helping hand was a reference to Archemios' _A Helping Hand_ , perhaps his best erotic work to date.

The strange reference about a cartoony sun, lewd gestures, and waggling eyebrows happens in my _Beautiful Corruption_ , which continues to be my most popular story and the one most people know me by.

Remember when Loki was practically willing to make love in a bed of fire ants? Lynn and Lincoln did just that in Flagg1991's _Finding the Time_ , an amazing tale of sexual frustration and blessed release.

"Happy accidents" between girl-Lynn and boy-Linka is a reference to how I'm writing _I Am Not a Pervert!_ because the best loudcest is a totally accidental, non-perverted, unintentionally-causing-orgasms loudcest... from Lynn's perspective anyway.

It's a fact I make obvious that I feel Flagg is the best loudcest writer out there, and we often compete and push each other to do better... but recently, a newcomer came along that wrote something so breathtakingly awesome my jaw literally dropped. When Linka told Lane she wanted to make love to him with a wii remote... that was a reference to MisterRobbins' _Truth or Dare_.

Linka's thoughts about Luke being a cat were a reference to my _Property of Luan Loud_ , except in the original it was cat-Leni instead of cat-Luna, but eh.

Lori and Leni fumigated the whole upstairs once with their sexy alone times in Midgar9210's _Loud House - Memory of a Promise_.

Finally, the final line is a one sentence summary of my _Keeping My Brother Warm_ ; even though I wrote it and I'm biased, it's just special to me for a lot of reasons. It's definitely my all time favorite that I've written.

 


End file.
